NATASHA , BUCKY , STEVE , SAM AND CAROL
by Loki's Girl 2652
Summary: The Story Is about Bucky, Sam, Natasha , Steve and extra is Carol
1. Sam, Bucky, Natasha and Steve

Hi, First Of All this is a new story that I decided to Make Because I Love this two Guys , I haven't Been here in a long time for personal reasons so If I suck at this you could give me a advice on how to make it better also this Story is Of Sam and Bucky I don't own It so like I said before If I suck you guys can tell me what I should do to make it better anyways Let"s Start , The story goes back after Avengers End Game way after Tony died and Steve Gave the shield to Sam Getting Bucky Jealous as to why Steve Chose Sam Over his Best Friend (who was with him Until The End Of The Line) , * Also In this story there's foul language so If anyone want to say why the Rated " R " Language It's because I decided to put it in to make It better and This fanfictions will have Rated " R " scenes so * Warning It's Going to be Mature scenes so If You're 17 and below don't go commenting why It"s Rated " R " It"s going to be for Rated " R " for 18 year old and above be aware It'll have mature scenes okay and for the ones over 18 please let me know What I should do to make it more spicy also this fanfiction story will have a Natasha, Bucky , Steve , Sam and Carol story anyways enjoy and minors beware this story I REPEAT IT WILL HAVE MATURE PARTS SO IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO READ IT THEN GO FOR OTHER FANFICS I'LL BE DOING THIS IS THE LAST WARNING DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE RATED " R " PARTS *

...Months After Tony destroyed Thanos and died saving everyone...

Sam : " Well Finally I get to be the New Cap this feels so Good * kisses the shield and looks at Bucky * "

...Sam Gets Punched Into The Floor...

Sam : " What The Hell Bucky?! "

Steve : Guys I'm too Old for this will you two stop fighting over everything "

Bucky : " Steve I'm your Best Friend , How Come he gets to be the new Cap Huh what about the whole " I'm with you Until The End Of The Line " what kind of best friend gives some Bird Man your shield huh aren't I your best friend why did you betrayed me over a damn Bird Guy WHY STEVE WHY!? "

Steve : " Buck Calm do- "

...Bucky Grabs a pillow and throws It at Steve and Leaves slams the door...

Steve : " BUCKYYYY COME BACK! "

Sam : " Ha Drama Queen Serves him right "

...Steve stares back at Sam...

Steve : " Sam That's messed Up "

Sam : " Hey not my fault Drama Queen became a Metal Arm Hulk over your shield "

Steve : " You know what I'm done that's It , I'm going after Bucky "

...Steve Opens the Door and Bumps Into Natasha and Carol...

Natasha : " Woah Steve what Happened "

Steve : " Sam Happened "

Carol : * Carol Stares at Sam * " Okay what happened Because Sam Is dying Of Laughter "

Steve : " The Idiot decided to get on Buck's nerves about the shield "

Natasha : " Are You Serious?! "

Steve : " Yes and Now I Have to go and look for Bucky before he does something stupid "

Sam : " The Moron got jealous cause Steve gave me his shield over him and started whining Over a shield , which is priceless "

...Natasha Stares at Sam in a pissed Of Look...

Carol : " Natasha calm down "

Natasha : NO , I AIN'T CALMING DOWN THIS BASTARD DECIDED TO PISS OFF BUCKY AND I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS FOR THAT "

Steve : " Woah Nat Language "

Natasha : " Oh Fu** You Steve "

Carol : " Natasha you're gonna kill someone with that language "

Steve : " NAT CALM YOUR ASS DOWN OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL GRAB MY SHIELD AND KNOCK YOU OUT! "

Sam : " Steve Let her calm down , Because we all know that she loves Bucky that's why she"s defending Him "

Steve : " Nat Is that true do you love Bucky? "

Natasha : * blushes * " What!? Psff...No St-Steve..."

...Steve, Sam and Carol looks at her with a serious look...

Carol : " I don't Buy That "

Steve : " Uh Huh you don't like him sure sure keep saying that "

Sam : " Natasha just admit It you love Bucky don't you "

Natasha : " * Blushes * No, I don't and Steve don't you have to go after Bucky "

Steve : " Nat Don't try to change the subject admit it or I won't let you hold Buck"s body pillow that I saw you sleeping with a while ago "

Natasha : " OMGGG STEVE WHAT THE HELL!? "

Carol : " Oh so you do like him don't you "

...Natasha runs to her Room...

Steve : " Well while she's sleeping with her Bucky Body Pillow Let's go after Bucky except you Sam , you stay here with Nat "

Sam : " Why? "

Steve : " Sam do you want Bucky hitting you with his metal arm "

Sam : " No "

Steve : " Then Stay here with Nat , Come on Carol let's go and look for Bucky "

Carol : " Okay "

...Steve and Carol Leave...

Sam : " Well I guess I have nothing to do right now and Natasha I see you "

Natasha : " Are they gone? "

Sam : " Yes "

Natasha : " Oh Thank God "

...Natasha sits in the sofa next to Sam with her Bucky Body Pillow...

Sam : " So you do love him don't you Natasha "

Natasha : " Fine I do what's the problem with loving Bucky? "

Sam : " Nothing , so you might explain why you love him? Is it Because he has a metal arm? "

Natasha : " No "

Sam : " Then How come , Tell me "

Natasha : " Because me and him went thru the same history Of Hydra "

Sam :" * Sam opens his eyes wide opened * "

Natasha : " What, Why are you looking at me like that "

Sam : " Because I'm shocked that you went thru the same thing as Bucky and never said anything about it "

Natasha : " Because I was afraid that if I admit my past to everyone even Nick Fury I would be hanged "

Sam : " Natasha , you know everyone here loves you and won't kill you because of your past "

Natasha : " The Only One that knew about this is Thor's brother Loki when we had him trapped in a cell he knew my past somehow but I never told anyone I was scared at that moment of Loki , to be honest I was afraid that he would tell my past to everyone but I'm shocked that he never told anyone and If Steve knew my life would end except Bucky he doesn't remember our past relationship when were captured Back in a red room when were in Hydra we had a love relationship and back then the only one that I could trust with all of my life was Bucky but when he got taken away and we were discovered we both got punished for that both of us got brainwashed over and over again we both suffered I cried because i was afraid that they would kill James back then that was his whole name James Buchanan(Bucky) Barnes and I was afraid of him being killed that I begged Hydra to punish me instead Of Him but they didn't we both got our punishment for falling in love that's why I was scared Of telling my past of me and Bucky to everyone including Nick Fury but Sam please promise me you won't say anything to anyone please Sam "

Sam : " Damn Natasha that was a horrible past , I can see why you love Bucky and never want to admit your past to anyone "

Natasha : " Please Sam don't tell anyone Specially Steve and Bucky I don't want Steve to know or Bucky ton remember If Bucky remembers I will Cry so please Sam don't say anything "

Sam : " Okay Natasha , I won't I promise but eventually you're gonna have to tell them "

Natasha : " I know Sam but for now It's better for them to not know specially Bucky I don't want him to remember Our past It's better this way * cries * "

Sam : " Woah Natasha relax don't cry , I promise I won't mention your past to anyone so please stop crying * wipes Natasha's tears Off her face * "

Natasha : " Sniff...Okay "

...Steve , Bucky and Carol listen to the conversation outside of the house...

Sam : " Now when they come wash your face I'm sure your precious Bucky won't wanna see your beautiful face ruined of tears "

Natasha : " Okay "

...The Door Opens...

Steve : " Bucky I already told you that the pizza wasn't gonna be enough for everyone It's too small "

Bucky : " Not my fault that the person that made it was taking forever to make the pizza "

Carol : " Guys come on I think It's enough for all of us "

Steve : " Fine "

Sam : " Oh hey guys "

...Natasha Goes Into the bathroom...

Bucky : " Hey where's Natasha? "

Sam : " She's In the Bathroom now share that pizza "

Bucky : " Only If I can at least hold the shield "

Sam : " Fine here * gives the shield to Bucky and grabs a slice Of Pizza and eats It * "

...To Be Continued...

* Well Guys I hope my story was good If By any chance It's bad please comment okay *


	2. Natasha's feelings Discovered and Steve

Hi, First Of All this is a new story that I decided to Make Because I Love this two Guys , I haven't Been here in a long time for personal reasons so If I suck at this you could give me a advice on how to make it better also this Story is Of Sam and Bucky I don't own It so like I said before If I suck you guys can tell me what I should do to make it better anyways Let"s Start , The story goes back after Avengers End Game way after Tony died and Steve Gave the shield to Sam Getting Bucky Jealous as to why Steve Chose Sam Over his Best Friend (who was with him Until The End Of The Line) , * Also In this story there's foul language so If anyone want to say why the Rated " R " Language It's because I decided to put it in to make It better and This fanfictions will have Rated " R " scenes so * Warning It's Going to be Mature scenes so If You're 17 and below don't go commenting why It"s Rated " R " It"s going to be for Rated " R " for 18 year old and above be aware It'll have mature scenes okay and for the ones over 18 please let me know What I should do to make it more spicy also this fanfiction story will have a Natasha, Bucky , Steve , Sam and Carol story anyways enjoy and minors beware this story I REPEAT IT WILL HAVE MATURE PARTS SO IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO READ IT THEN GO FOR OTHER FANFICS I'LL BE DOING THIS IS THE LAST WARNING DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE RATED " R " PARTS * Also I added Loki.

...Last Time In Steve's appartment Bucky and Sam fought and Natasha told Sam about her past with Bucky, now Let's keep going ,In Steve's Place...

Sam : " Damn This Pizza Is delicious "

Steve : " Well I did buy It "

Bucky : " Well Steve the flavor Is delicious "

Steve : " Thanks Buck , By The way where's Nat I haven't seen her? "

Sam : " She's in The Bathroom "

Steve : " Oh Okay "

...In The Bathroom where Natasha Is...

Natasha : " I can't believe Steve and Bucky nearly caught me crying * talks to herself * get a grip Natasha as long as Bucky Doesn't know my past that's all that matters so stop crying * carol knocks on the door * "

Carol : " Natasha you okay you've been in there for like an hour open the door please everyone is worried "

Natasha : " I'm busy please go away "

Carol : " At least open to me "

Natasha : " Why "

Carol : " Because I care about you too so open up "

...Natasha Opens the bathroom and Carol goes In...

Carol : " Omg Natasha why are you crying "

Natasha : " shush be quiet "

Carol : " Natasha please tell me what's wrong "

Natasha : " Carol I feel like I love Bucky "

Carol : ...smiles at Natasha...

Natasha : " It's not like that "

Carol : " Natasha I know you love him but my question is why haven't you told him you love him? "

Natasha : " Carol can't you see I can't tell him that "

Carol : " Why Not , Natasha you're acting weird? "

Natasha : " I have my personal reasons to love Bucky "

Carol : " Then please tell me why , I promise I won't tell anyone "

Natasha : " I can't Carol , If I tell you My life will go back to how It was and I can't go back to my old life I just can't Carol * cries * "

Carol : " Okay That's It you gotta tell me or I'll ask Sam what really happened to you "

Natasha : " Carol you listened to what I told Sam!? "

Carol : " I wasn't the only one that listened outside the door of your secret past Natasha "

Natasha : " Omg don't tell me you , Steve and Bucky listened to my past story thru the door!? "

Carol : " I wasn't gonna tell you but yeah then I'm guessing Bucky knows about your past now "

...Natasha gets shocked...

Carol : " Now Let's go out to where the guys are "

Natasha : " No I can't not now "

Carol : " Natasha you can't stay In the bathroom for your whole life "

Natasha : " Watch me "

...Carol Grabs Natasha by the arm and opens the bathroom...

Natasha : " NOOO LEAVE ME BE IN THE BATHROOMMM "

Carol : " Natasha you can't be afraid of facing him eventually you're gonna have to see him "

Steve : " Hey you girls took forever In the bathroom "

Bucky : " Yeah , unless you girls were making out in which case can me and Steve Join or Just me * Bucky smirks * "

Carol : " Oh Yeah Bucky come and make out with Natasha "

Natasha : " WHAT!? "

Carol : " What's wrong Natasha don't you want a alone time with Bucky * smirks at Natasha * "

Natasha : " Carol what the Hell is wrong with you!? "

Sam : " Yeah Natasha a little alone time with Bucky will take away all that stress of you yelling at me from this morning * smirks at Natasha * "

Natasha : * Blushes * you guys are messed up "

Steve : " Come on Nat stay alone with Bucky * smirks at Natasha * "

Bucky : " Guys come on stop being mean to Nat "

...Everyone stays quiet until Natasha breaks the silence...

Natasha : " Fine fine I'll hang out alone with Bucky "

Sam : " Good so guys come on lets leave them alone "

Carol : " Have Fun you too , don't go too crazy "

Steve : " Okay Let's go "

... Carol, Sam and Steve leave the apartment...

Natasha : " Well I'm going to go and take a Sho- "

...Bucky grabs Natasha's arm and pulls her to him and wraps his arm around Natasha's waist...

Natasha : " What The Hell Bucky!? "

Bucky : " Nat after hearing your past thru the door I was having old thoughts about back then in Siberia the Red Room what we had our past relationship It came thru my mind and then seeing you blush in front of everyone It made me want to kiss you and tell you how much I missed our past the way we holded and fought in the Red Room I finally remembered everythin- "

...Natasha covers Bucky's mouth...

Natasha : " No Bucky stop that's the past I don't want to remember that and It's better If we forget that ever happen- * Bucky steals a kiss from Natasha * "

Natasha : " What The Hell Bucky!? "

Bucky : " Look I know what happened In the past was the past and for falling In love we got brainwashed and punished for It but we're free now Nat so Can't you give us a chance again Please Nat "

Natasha : " * Sigh * Fine but if something happens we're done okay Bucky "

Bucky : " Thanks Nat * Kisses Natasha In the lips *

...Everyone comes Back...

Steve : " So did you guys made out already or taking It slow "

Bucky : " No Steve not yet "

Carol : " Come On Steve I know you're Jealous but leave them already "

Steve : " What makes you think I'm jealous!? "

Sam : " Your face say It all "

Steve : " Look I'm not jealous "

...Suddenly they all hear people scream outside and they run outside...

Carol : " What was that!? "

Steve : " People are screaming "

Natasha : " Guys I have bad news "

Steve, Sam and Bucky : " What's the bad News "

Natasha : " You guys remember Thor's brother Loki "

Steve and Sam : " Yeah why "

Natasha : " Because he's outside "

Steve : " Oh great another idiot we have to take down * sigh * "

Sam : " I have an Idea "

Steve, Natasha , Bucky and Carol : " What "

Sam : " Why don't we call Thor and Banner "

Bucky : " Who's Banner? "

Steve : " The Hulk Buck "

Bucky : " Ohhh "

...Loki Screams from outside Of Steve's apartment...

Loki : " Come out Avengers save your pathetic Humans "

Steve : " * Sigh * Natasha, Buck, Carol and Sam are you guys Ready "

Bucky, Sam , Natasha and Carol : " Hell Yeah Let's Kick some Mischievous God's Ass "

Steve : " Good Let's Go "

...To Be Continued...

P.S. I Hope You Guys Liked It and Please let me know what to add or do to make the fanfiction better.

.


	3. Lokis Back and Natasha's alive

This Is Chapter 3 : Hi, First Of All this is a new story that I decided to Make Because I Love this two Guys , I haven't Been here in a long time for personal reasons so If I suck at this you could give me a advice on how to make it better also this Story is Of Sam and Bucky I don't own It so like I said before If I suck you guys can tell me what I should do to make it better anyways Let"s Start , The story goes back after Avengers End Game way after Tony died and Steve Gave the shield to Sam Getting Bucky Jealous as to why Steve Chose Sam Over his Best Friend (who was with him Until The End Of The Line) , * Also In this story there's foul language so If anyone want to say why the Rated " R " Language It's because I decided to put it in to make It better and This fanfictions will have Rated " R " scenes so * Warning It's Going to be Mature scenes so If You're 17 and below don't go commenting why It"s Rated " R " It"s going to be for Rated " R " for 18 year old and above be aware It'll have mature scenes okay and for the ones over 18 please let me know What I should do to make it more spicy also this fanfiction story will have a Natasha, Bucky , Steve , Sam and Carol story anyways enjoy and minors beware this story I REPEAT IT WILL HAVE MATURE PARTS SO IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO READ IT THEN GO FOR OTHER FANFICS I'LL BE DOING THIS IS THE LAST WARNING DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE RATED " R " PARTS * Also I added Loki.

...Last time on the story , Everyone comes back to the building and Natasha reveals her past to Bucky , anyways Let's continue...

Natasha : " Guys He's back "

Steve : " *Sigh* I knew It Thor's dumb brother wouldn't have died that easy "

Sam : " But the question how did he managed to survive cause we all found out that Thanos killed him? "

Bucky : " Maybe he made a immitation of him and tricked Thanos into him protecting Thor "

Carol : " But If that did happen then Thor could have noticed wouldn't he? "

Steve : " Carol is right guys , Thor would have noticed after all they're brothers and Thor have seen Loki doing stuff like that allot of times including in Asgard he told us he pretended to be his father to get the crown "

Natasha : ' Oh wow I didn't know that Steve "

...Loki yells from outside...

Loki : " You mewling so called Avengers too scared of coming to save one of your people too bad they'll be a human to be killed in a few minutes "

...Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Carol rush outside...

Steve : " Loki you better put that person down! '

Loki : " Or what are you Avengers going to call Hulk boy to come and beat me up again and bring Iron Man oh wait I just remembered Iron Man Is dead , i would have thanked Thanos to have helped me take down the avengers but sadly he only took one and wait hold up how Is Natasha Still alive I heard she got tossed down into saving Hawk Boy "

Steve : " I saved her "

Sam : " Wait hold up Loki's right how is Natasha still alive "

...They all turned to Natasha...

Natasha : " What are you guys starring at?! "

Steve : " Nat Loki's right how are you still alive- "

Bucky : " And who saved you?! "

Natasha : " Are you guys going to start asking me how I'm alive?! "

Steve,Bucky,Sam and Carol : " YES! "

Natasha : " Wow "

Loki : " I am curious now to know how is this avenger still alive? "

Natasha : " Well um.. "

Steve : " Speak Nat who saved you! "

...A strange voice comes out of the Shadow...

? : " I saved Her and went back in time with the time stone that I had stored in my place "

Steve : " Wait are you?! "

Sam : " No way you can't still be alive?! *Sam gets shocked * "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " It was me i still kept part of it and had enough to save only one person either Gamora or Natasha "

Sam : " So you chose to save Natasha Instead of Gamora "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " Yes "

Steve : " Wow, so wait you had part of the time stone and saved her so you couldn't save Gamora "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " No " just Natasha "

Carol : " So why did you chose to save her? "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " Because I knew that the person with the metal arm was going to miss her * Stares at Bucky * "

Bucky : " So you did that because of me?! "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " Yes "

Steve, Sam and Carol : " So It Is true that Bucky loves Natasha?! "

Natasha and Bucky : " Wait , what?! "

Steven , Sam and Carol : * looks at Bucky and Natasha *

Natasha and Bucky : " That Isn't true?! "

Steve, Sam and Carol : " Oh come on It's obvious you two have the same things in common "

Bucky and Natasha : " You know what we're leaving! "

Steve, Sam and Carol : " Get a room you two and don't worry we're gonna take down Loki while you guys are alone in bed "

Natasha and Bucky : * Turns around * " Oh Shut up Steve! "

Sam : " Steve you know that Bucky and Natasha aren't gonna speak to you for the whole day right? "

Steve : * Laughs * " I know Sam "

Carol : " Well let's go and take Lo- "

...Carol turns around and doesn't see Loki...

Carol : " Uh guys "

Sam and Steve : " What Carol? "

Carol : " Um you might wanna turn around "

...Steve and Sam turn around and doesn't see Loki anywhere...

Steve and Sam : " WHAT THE HELL?! "

Carol : " I told you guys that he'll disappear on us "

Sam and Steve : " Oh great we turn around for a few minutes and the god of mischief disappears on us wait to go Carol?! "

Carol : " What did I do?! "

Steve : " You let Loki escape that's what you did "

Carol : " Oh don't you dare blame this on me, you're to busy talking to Natasha and Bucky on how they should be sleeping together instead of taking down Loki so don't you dare blame this on me! "

Sam : " Guys come on stop arguing you two look like two old couples arguing with each other so stop it you two this isn't the time to argue "

Steve and Carol : " STAY OUT OF THIS SAM! "

Sam : " Fine whatever you guys say "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " Sam don't you think they argue too much over knowing that I saw Loki disappear to Asgard "

Sam : " Wait you know where he went and didn't tell us about it?! "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " Well I can't because those two are arguing and I didn't want to interrupt their love connection *laughs* "

Sam : *laughs* " True but still you could have said something "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " *whispers * Let's take the advantage while they're arguing Let's go to Asgard to take down Loki "

Sam : " Wait but what about Carol and Steve? "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " Well they're too busy arguing If you want to go and speak with Natasha and Bucky maybe they'll help out "

Sam : " Thanks but no they're probably in bed doing It and We wouldn't want to interrupt their love making do you? "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " True , Then shall we go alone to Asgard? "

Sam : " Sure , why not "

Dr. Stephen Strange : " Good then let's us go and find Loki to take him down "

Sam : " Okay "

...Back where Natasha and Bucky where...

Natasha : " Bucky do you think this is right? "

Bucky : *Sits closer to Natasha"s body * " Nat they're not here and we're both adults no need to be shy about this , you remember what we we talked about last time right? "

Natasha : " Yeah I know but * blushes * "

Bucky : * Gets closer to Natasha and grabs her arm and places her in top of him *

Natasha : " I feel Nervous Bucky * blushes * "

Bucky : " don't worry I'll be gentle so don't worry your pretty little face I'll take it slow * places closer to his body making her yell out a small moan * "

Natasha : " Bu-Buckyy sto-stopp "

Bucky : " I see you love it Nat don't deny what I'm doing to you just relax * blows on her ears making her turn red and yell a more moans turning Bucky more turned on as he places his hands down her clothes *

Natasha : " Bu-Bucky what If someone comes in and sees us like this "

Bucky : " Nat Relax they're all doing their mission to take down Loki we're alone plus I locked the door but if you're still nervous then let's go to the room "

Natasha : " Hmm O-okayy "

Bucky : " Good * Bucky grabs Natasha's arm and takes her to his room * "

Natasha : " Bucky I'm still nervous "

Bucky : " Nat Is this your first time and be honest with me i won't say anything I promise? "

Natasha " * Natasha nods her head * " Ye-Yes "

Bucky : " Well then I'll be your first which it would be the most special night ever * Bucky smiles with a happy grin on his face * "

Natasha : " Okay let's do It "

Bucky : " You sure about this Nat because once we start there's no going back? "

Natasha : * Natasha nods her head * " Yes , I'm ready "

Bucky : " Okay, come here "

...To be Continued...


End file.
